A floor treating apparatus of this type, which is configured as a so-called single disc floor cleaning machine, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,250. As a floor treating tool for the floor surface, the single disc machine has a cleaning brush that can be rotated about a vertical rotational axis. Using the cleaning brush, dirt can be detached from the floor surface to be cleaned, wherein to increase the cleaning effect, a cleaning liquid stored in the storage container can be applied to the floor surface. The handle device is lockable in a plurality of working positions, in which it adopts different angles with respect to the horizontal, so that it can be adapted to the requirements of the respective user. Furthermore, the single disc machine can be stored in a space-saving manner, in that the handle device is pivoted into a parking position relative to the support device in such a way that it is oriented horizontally and comes to abut the support device. The single disc machine can then be set upright by 90° so that the handle device receives a vertical orientation, and is put away in a space saving manner.
An object of the present invention is to develop a floor treating apparatus of the above general type in such a way that it can be handled more easily.